Caffeine Kiss
by amashies
Summary: Amy watched from the living room window as he walked away and blended himself into the shadows of the dimly lit street, the smell of coffee lingering in the air.


This one's been sitting around for over a century now (not really, only two months)! I think it's finally time that I post it even though I don't really like the way I wrote it. After five reviews and countless tries to make it better, I gave up and decided to post it the way it is.

So here it is my newest (?) Shadamy fanfic, Caffeine Kiss

Enjoy~!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Caffeine Kiss**

**::**

**::**

Amy stared out the window of the coffee shop with her chin cradled in her left hand as her right one twirled a small silver spoon in the teacup before her. That day, Sonic invited her and Tails to go out and eat dinner together, and he said that he would drag Shadow out of the dark hole he liked to call home. The pink hedgehog giggled at the way he said it, but deep down she feared it could be true. She had never visited Shadow's house and had never seen any pictures of it – she didn't even know the address – and every time the blue hero said that his rival lived in a dark hole, she grew more and more convinced that Shadow indeed lived in a hole in the ground.

Putting these thoughts aside, she sipped her peach tea and closed her eyes in contentment. Amy had enough time to drink her tea in peace and later search for a cute new dress to wear that night. She wasn't trying to impress any of her friends – especially not Sonic since she heard he had his eyes on a certain girl – but she wanted to impress the boys around her. She had grown out of her twelve years old body, leaving it and her traditional red dress behind, changing styles over the five years that followed her thirteenth birthday. The pink hedgehog was eighteen years old now, and had grown out and cut her quills multiple times in the past few years. She was impressed at herself after she noticed how much she had matured after completing fourteen years of life, getting over her crush on the blue hedgehog rather quickly, but with some difficulty. Trying to get over someone was never easy to anyone, after all.

She lifted the cup to her lips, but froze and slowly put it back down on the table. Shadow had just entered the establishment and was heading for the counter, oblivious to the agitated pink hedgehog sitting on the other side of the coffee shop. Amy, if it had been any other person, would be more than pleased to invite them to sit with her. But she wanted Shadow as far away from her as possible. Glad that she had already paid for her drink, she gulped it down at once and headed in a hurry for the door, ignoring the burning sensation it left in her throat. Amy put on her sunglasses, well aware that they would do little to hide her identity since she was the only pink hedgehog her friends had ever seen, and entered the closest store she found. She picked many random dresses and immediately headed for the changing room, where she would be safe from the dark hedgehog.

It wasn't like she disliked him. Oh no, he was one of her best friends, how could she even think of disliking him in any way? But there was this habit of his that bothered her, and it bothered her so much that it caused her to fidget whenever she witnessed it. Shadow liked to drink coffee. And yes, Amy was well aware that it was as ordinary as drinking water. But he, as far as she knew, didn't sleep enough, if he ever slept at all, and drinking coffee wouldn't help him get any sleep. If he drank only a cup or two per day, it would be fine, she wouldn't mind it. But the dark hedgehog consumed too much coffee, to the point that Amy had seen him picking four packets of instant coffee at once and leaving a coffee shop with two paper cups in hands. And too much caffeine in his system would do him no good. If only he drank decaffeinated coffee...

The pinkette sighed as she undressed herself from the wine colored dress she would be taking home and sighed even louder when she remembered that it was overly expensive for a simple summer dress. Amy took the longest route back to her home and took her sweet time to shower and get ready for going out. Sonic and Tails, she thought, were the sweetest men she had crossed paths with and they always picked her up at home, although the three had to walk to their destination.

Once at the restaurant, they were surprised to find Shadow already seated and waiting for them. They ordered different meals and drinks, as usual. Sonic ordered soda, because it was as cool as him, he would state with a chuckle. Tails ordered water, because he said that any other drink would cause the food to taste different. Amy ordered lemonade, a classic summer drink that fit the weather perfectly. Shadow didn't order anything and Amy was fine with that, for now.

Sonic and Tails had barely finished eating when news flashed on the TV and they groaned when Eggman's laughing face appeared on the screen. The blue hero apologized to his friends and asked Shadow if he could accompany Amy back to her house since he and Tails would have to take care of the evil doctor. When the dark hedgehog nodded and the other two males left, Amy's stomach churned and she briefly glanced down at Shadow's plate. It was empty and he was already out the door the moment she looked up from the table. He didn't bother to tell her where he was going since she already knew and the pinkette decided that it was time to start eating a little bit faster than usual. Shadow returned a moment later and was quite surprised to find Amy sitting with her hands on her lap and smiling like a little child who was proudly exhibiting her empty plate of vegetables to her father.

"I already paid the bill." She said as she stood up from her seat. "Let's go."

They walked in silence to her house and while Shadow sipped his drink and observed the sky, Amy tried to drown out the sound of the coffee swirling inside the paper cup. Coffee shops were her favorite places to go and although she loved the smell of coffee, she hated its taste and hated how he drank it as if it was water. Why coffee in the first place? Tea was much more sophisticated!

Stopping before her front door, Shadow bid her a quiet farewell and waited until her door was locked to leave. Amy watched from the living room window as he walked away and blended himself into the shadows of the dimly lit street, the smell of coffee lingering in the air.

On the evening of the following day, Amy was seated in her usual place in the coffee shop, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine as she sipped her peppermint tea occasionally. A paper cup was placed on the other side of the table and her hand tensed briefly when she noticed a dark figure seating before her. She raised her head to greet her friend and did her best to not laugh out loud at the sight before her. Wearing gray rimmed glasses, Shadow eyed her inquisitively as he quietly sipped his coffee.

Amy smiled and finally said. "I didn't know you had eyesight problems. Is it myopia, astigmatism or hyperopia?"

"None." He said quietly as he lowered his cup to the table. "Rouge is having her monthly problems and she insisted that I wore these before I left. And you know, better than anyone else, that you can't deny anything to a woman on that time of the month." The pinkette nodded with her smile still on her lips, but she wanted to cringe. Rouge was always harder to handle when she was having constant cramps and fits of tears and rage.

Both hedgehogs finished their drinks and Shadow said he would accompany her home but not until he got himself another cup of hot coffee. They walked together back to her house and the scene from the previous night repeated, but only this time it was early evening. And this time, however, Shadow decided to initiate a conversation, which caught Amy out of guard.

"I saw you yesterday at the coffee shop. You left in a hurry; I didn't even have time to greet you."

She laughed, albeit a little nervously, and replied. "I remembered that I had to buy a dress for last night and it was the only one left in the store, so I had to hurry." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little at him. Shadow also shrugged and sipped his drink quietly as he watched Amy from the corner of his eyes. The pinkette touched the ends of her quills and fixed her headband on her head briefly. "Shadow," She started, glancing up at him, "why do you drink so much coffee?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Why do you drink so much tea, Rose?"

Amy frowned slightly. "Because I like it."

Shadow sipped his drink and tilted the cup slightly forward afterwards. "Exactly."

"But too much caffeine is bad for your health."

The male looked down at her. "Tea also has caffeine. You have no rights to talk about my habits." He smirked and sipped the coffee again. "Coffee relaxes me and my soul, in a way. I feel better after I drink it. It's a simple drink and it's good." Shadow glanced at the darkening sky. "Rouge got me into it. Besides, I noticed that I am much more talkative since I started drinking it."

His companion hummed in agreement and clasped her hands behind her back as she glanced up at him once again. "Do you get any sleep at night?"

Shadow glanced at her and nodded. "Surprisingly, it didn't affect my sleeping schedule at all."

Amy smiled widely at him, closing her eyes as she did so. "I'm glad." She then looked forward and frowned slightly. "It's been so long since I last had a cup of coffee. I don't even remember its taste."

Red eyes glanced down at the paper cup in his hand as they stopped before her front door. "You don't?"

Shaking her head, Amy opened her mouth to say something when she was suddenly pressed against her door. Shadow tilted her face upwards and descended his lips on hers, tongue darting out and entering her already open mouth. Eyes open wide, Amy gripped his shoulders as she felt her knees weaken at the force of his kiss. She slowly succumbed to his kiss and reciprocated it, although her lips moved much slower and softer than his. The dark hedgehog gradually adjusted his kiss to hers and after few moments of kissing the pinkette in an excruciating slow pace, he pulled away.

Shadow rose the cup to his eye level and held it as if he was suggesting a toast. "Now you do." He sipped the coffee one last time before he turned around and walked away.

Amy touched her fingertips to her lips and felt her tongue burn after his hot kiss. She licked her lips afterwards and tasted the odd flavor that remained in her mouth. Smiling a little mischievously, Amy turned and entered her house, thinking that maybe Shadow could get her into drinking coffee.


End file.
